Last Stand: A Ghost Story
by ArchAngel117
Summary: "The Right man in the wrong place can make a difference in the whole world"- Gman This is a story of a Ghost who stood her ground and protected a little girl from harm. She never knew how she got here or what's going on, but she didn't care. She was just doing her job.


**ArchAngel here! **

**This is a oneshot and will be featuring a OC, and her name is Greenie. She is part of the 405th Firefight Team and is the heavy of the team. Carrying a Ameli or a Chain SAW, 1 IED, 2x Canister Grenade, and a Mini-gun on the ready, makes her the muscle of the team. A half-sister of Katie, the MarksWoman of the group, she is over protective of her. She is funny, bright, strong, and aggressive. **

_**Sound=**_**Example: _Whirrrrrr_**

**-"Text"-= Radio/Comms **

**"Text"=Talk **

**'Text'=Thought**

* * *

The invasion on Earth by the Reapers happened. They kept denying that the Reapers exist, even with the evidence shown. And this is what happens because of their stubbornness, the fall of humanity's homeworld, Earth. So many humans died on that planet, because of their denial and stubbornness, and soon, many other worlds will fall, and many will die in the path of the Reapers. But, when the right person appears in the wrong place, everything changes.

_Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

The sound of a Mini-gun is heard throughout the ruins of London. It's strange to hear a weapon like that, the Mini-gun is a rare collector's weapon of humanity's past. But, that sound isn't strange to one person, and that is the owner. Sargent Greenie Xiao Short, the heavy of the 405th Firefight Team, and half-sister of Katie Thorn. She didn't know how she got here.

All she saw was a group of zombie cyborgs and she just fired on them. Now, she's running. Not running from the Federation, but running from ZOMBIE CYBORGS! It may sound ridiculous, but it's true. She fired her Mini-gun on a large, four eye, thing and ripped it apart with ease.

Greenie clipped her Mini-gun onto her ammo backpack and pulled her green colored Ameli out. She forgot how much ammo she has, but it felt she had infinite ammo. She was satisfied to see no more of the things and she hid inside a building and took a rest. "Katie...", she whispered as she pulled out a picture of her team. She missed her already, she missed her home, she missed her friends, she missed everyone.

She took a look to see corpses of a regular family, ripped apart by the those things. Greenie then heard shuffling near the exit, and she pointed towards the flipped table near the exit. She heard breathing and she came around to see a young girl, 4 or 5 years old, curled up. The girl looked up to Greenie and she looked terrified. Greenie forgot her helmet, the DEVGRU Intimidator, was scaring her.

Greenie took off her helmet to reveal her face. The girl looked at her, seeing her short, blond, hair, and her lilac eyes. "You okay?", Greenie asked calmly. The girl nodded and looked at the deceased family, and Greenie followed her gaze. "Was that your family?", Greenie asked the now crying girl.

The girl nodded yes and Greenie tried to calm her. When Greenie calmed her down, she then said, "Don't cry, okay? And don't stay here, you might get attacked by those things." The girl nodded yes again. Greenie then got up and then pulled the girl up, "We got to get moving and don't dwell on the past, it just makes it worse." Greenie left hand took the girl's hand and she lead her out of the building.

Greenie looked up to see another of those squid-like craft fly down from the sky and hit the river. The squid fired on multiple buildings, breaking them to bits like knife through butter. Greenie looked up to see two aircraft take off and attempt to fly off, expect a giant spider came out of no where and blast them to ashes. She cringed as the ashes fell to Earth and then a large, sleek aircraft floated up and took off to space. Greenie looked at the aircraft with awe and curiosity, then the craft stopped.

The craft turned to their direction and started to fly there, but three squids flew down to stop it. A loud screech was heard and a horde of those cyborg zombies climbed out of every building. The little girl grabbed onto Greenie's leg and Greenie fired on the horde with her Ameli, cutting down a huge amount to shreds. Greenie punched a zombie with her LMG's butt and killed it with brute strength. She slung her Ameli onto her right shoulder and pulled out her Mini-gun.

_Whirrrrrrrrrrrr-Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

The Mini-gun spewed rounds and rounds at the horde of the zombies and four eyed things. Blood, limbs, and screaming were heard as Greenie held the trigger, and soon, a quarter of her visor is covered in blood. The girl cried and prayed as they both touched the ruins of a wheel-less car. The horde came through only one direction and Greenie thanked god for that. Screams and roars filled the air as the things died and perished in pain and agony from the metal storm that came from the Mini-gun.

'Is this the end? Is this where I'll die, in this hell. By the hands of those things, and the girl will die with me. Nowhere to run, I'm tired and weak, and I'll die here...Better make my death worth it by bringing down most of these fuckers down before I do.', Greenie thought as she sprayed everywhere. Soon, every direction was covered and Greenie and the girl were surrounded. A zombie got a lucky hit on her and red blood covered her right arm and Greenie grunted in pain and killed the bastard. Blood kept coming through her wound as she got weaker and weaker by the minute. She killed all the zombies and only 10 of those four eyed bastards remained.

The four eyes roared and screamed and fired at Greenie before 5 fell to the Mini-gun's wrath. Greenie fell onto the ground, blood coming out of every part of her body, and the only reason she was still alive is because of her heavy Kevlar vest under her PMC Elite Heavy Uniform. Her vision started to blackened and she saw the sleek aircraft fly above the enemy and the bay doors open to reveal military personal. The soldiers killed all of the stragglers, leaving no monster alive. Greenie saw the girl's face as she tried to stop her from falling to sleep.

"Shepard! We need a medic over here!"

Greenie saw a redhead female walk over her as a medic carried her on board. The redhead looked very similar to Katie, with the exception of the scars. The redhead turned to comfort the crying girl. Greenie felt her helmet and her gear being taken off as she looked to see some soldiers and a doctor come over to her. Greenie looked up to the red sky and then her vision blacked out.


End file.
